The Worst Couple
The Worst Couple is the 4th episode of Season 3 of Victorious and the 37th overall. This episode aired on February 11, 2012 at 8/7 central. Plot Sinjin invites everyone to a rehearsal for his new couples' game show, called Queries For Couples. However, when they get there, and the show is about to start, the producer who is in charge is not happy with the couples Sinjin chose because of their looks. Desperate to go on with the rehearsal, Sinjin asks André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade to compete. They are coupled off, the pairs being André and Cat, Robbie and Tori, and Beck and Jade. When Sinjin tries to ask Beck and Jade a question, they start arguing. This causes them to get a bad score, and they get voted "The Worst Couple". This causes them to question their relationship. Beck drags Jade into the janitor's closet to discuss this with her, and they even drag Cat into their fight. As a result of their constant arguing, their friends don't want to hang out with them anymore. They all play cards together without inviting Beck and Jade. However, Beck and Jade find out about it, and show up at the house. Realizing that their arguing is affecting everyone, Beck and Jade get in another fight, causing Trina to flirt with Beck. Eventually, Jade declares that she will leave the house and count to ten, and if Beck doesn't come out of the house after she reaches ten, they will break up. After waiting for a few numbers, Beck starts for the door, but is interrupted by Trina, who tries to hold him back. He breaks free and goes to open the door, but he hesitates, and does not open it by the time Jade reaches ten. Jade, clearly shocked, considers going back into the house, but leaves without a word. Beck is left to sadly play cards with the rest of the gang (with Trina resting on his shoulder). It is also revealed at the end of the episode that Beck and Jade changed their status on TheSlap to 'not in a relationship'. This confirmed that the couple has truly broken up. Subplot Tori's PearPhone GX begins malfunctioning after she drops it in the toilet more than one time, and she refuses to buy another PearPhone GX, as she is waiting for the new PearPhone XT. Her GX could not charge normally so she must constantly keep it plugged in. She eventually decides to get another PearPhone GX. Unfortunately, the PearPhone XT is released the same day. Tori then drops her PearPhone in the trash can and leaves, presumably heading to the PearStore to get the PearPhone XT. Trivia *The Season 3 opening credits include a clip from this episode. *This video is possibly from the table read of this episode. *When Jade says she is being kidnapped while Beck forces her into the janitor's closet, it is similar to Cat's New Boyfriend, when Cat is dragged into the janitor's closet by Tori. *In this video, you can see the cast about to film this episode. *This is the episode shown at the beginning of the Season 3 preview where Cat says, "Spoiler alert!!!". *This is the second time where Robbie is convinced there is something going on between him and a Vega girl, like in Stage Fighting. *This is the second time (after Jade Dumps Beck) that Jade and Beck's relationship is seriously questioned. *Trina is slowly becoming aware that no one really likes her. *André and Cat mentioned a movie about a dolphin, called Detective Blowhole. This might be a reference to the character Dr. Blowhole on another Nickelodeon show, The Penguins of Madagascar. *As of this episode, all the main characters are single. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *The part where Cat says "I smell toast" after Tori got shocked by her faulty PearPhone didn't make it into the final cut, although it was featured in the new season promo. *At the beginning, Jade says, "If we're gonna keep talking about Tori's phone, could someone please take me to a car door so I can slam my face in it?" This is probably a reference to in Sleepover at Sikowitz's, when she said she would rather have her tongue slammed in one after Tori told Jade her character. *When Beck, Jade, and Cat are in the janitor's closet, the sign on the ladder that says "Secret Passageway to Library" is seen from the episode The Breakfast Bunch. *Once again, the gang plays an edited version of poker. *Recurring themes from throughout the series: Northridge girl's attraction to Rex, the gang playing poker, the students going to the janitor's closet in order to try and solve solve their problems, Jade saying "OH" in a slow, offended tone. *This is the second time the movie Titanic is mentioned. (The first being on TheSlap in the Tori Gets Stuck photo gallery) *There is a reference to the "controversial" environmental issue of global warming. *Listings on Comcast once mistakened this episode's title for Jade Dumps Beck. *This is one of a few episodes where Sinjin gets more screen time than other episodes. *'Ending tagline:' "I thought this was a closet party." -Cat *This is the second time, since Jade Dumps Beck, Beck and Jade fight and pull someone into it. The first time they brought Tori into it and the second time they pulled Cat into it. Both times they broke up. *This episode marks that Beck and Jade are over. *Tori's TheSlap update ends with a #Couldn'tWait, however she is not using twitter. *Talking Reggie is a parody of the Talking Friends series. *Queries For Couples is likely a parody of the game show The Newlywed Game. Goofs *If Tori and Robbie got electrocuted for that long with car batteries, they would have died or been seriously in shock/pain. *If Tori had went to get a new PearPhone GX, the same morning that the PearPhone XT was released, then she would have seen them, since the PearStore releases products when they open their doors. Although, she could've gotten it the night before, but Pear would've announced it first. Running Gags *Tori's PearPhone GX causing her trouble. *Tori waiting for the new PearPhone XT release. *Tori rambling the same speech over and over about the PearPhone XT, and why she won't buy another PearPhone GX. *Cat talking about movies she's seen. *Jade saying "Oh" in a slow offended and low tone. *Trina flirting with Beck. *Robbie calling Tori his girlfriend. Quotes Beck: I would like to have a girlfriend I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match! Jade: Yeah? Well, I'd like a boyfriend who other girls don't stare at all the time! Cat: I thought this was a closet party. Beck: How is it my fault girls stare at me? Jade: Oh, you could look worse if you wanted to! Cat: (covering ears) I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed! Beck: I can't believe how jealous you get! Jade: Oh, oh, so you think I'm ugly!' ' Beck: WHAT?! Who sai-did I say she was ugly?! Jade: No, Cat thinks we're a perfect couple. Beck: Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple? Jade: DON'T ANSWER THAT! Beck: ANSWER IT! Jade: SAY NOTHING! Beck: COME ON! Jade: YOU COME ON! (Cat faints) Beck: Well you made Cat faint. Lane: Luther, why? Trina: Are you guys gonna let her say that nobody likes me?! (Beck and Jade both turn to Tori then back) Trina: (stroking Beck's hair) I would never fight with you. Beck: Tell her why you didn't invite us to play. Tori: Well... 'cause...we were...planning your surprise party...? Jade: What? André: Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry! Robbie: One time! I cried one time! Rex: '''Six. '''Robbie: Six times! Beck: See?! We fight so much, even our friends don't want us around. Jade: Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet. Cat: Arf! Trina: Are...you guys might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone, and I always thought Beck and I would make the perfect- (Jade throws a pillow at her, and she stands shocked) Jade: Next time it's a hammer! Cat: Does my thumb look Spanish? Cat: What if we act out the final scene from Titanic? When the boat sinks? ...Oh my God, I just gave away the ending! Spoiler alert! (laughs). André: You know, whenever she starts talking, I think to myself, "Maybe this time it'll make sense." I'm always wrong. Trina: (at Beck) (points at her face, winks and makes a kissy face) 'Beck: '''Cat, we need your opinion on something. '''Cat: '''On Global Warming? '''Beck: '''No. '''Cat: '''Cuz I don't think that's really happening. '''Beck: '''Cat. '''Cat: '''Seriously, i went to the movies the other night and it was so cold... '''Beck: '''Cat! '''Cat: '''Hi! '''Beck: '''We need your opinion on us. ''(points at Jade) '''Jade: '''Why don't you just ask a monkey?!?!? '''Cat: '''I saw a movie about a monkey! He wore glasses and carried a gun. Gallery Video Gallery 300px References External links *Danwarp Video confirming episode. *Website confirming title *According to the iTunes summary of Season 3, Jade and Beck help Sinjin with a game show. *Promo containing scenes from the episode. *TVGuide confirmation of the airdate 04 304